Several inventors have provided spreaders by which two or more baited hooks may be connected to a single fishing line. Other inventors have created spreaders that cause the baited hooks to rotate about one another as the fish line is `jigged` up and down in the water. Some of these inventors suggest that their devices can also be used for slow trolling. The present invention is fully capable of smooth operation during trolling at slow, moderate, or high speeds. The sweep arms of the present invention are adjustable in angle and are interchangeable to provide arms of various lengths as might be desired, just as those in my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/373,266, filed 06/29/89, which is made a part hereof by reference thereto. The improvement I herein disclose makes the new spreader more convenient by providing sweep arms that individually pivot about their point of attachment to the planar body of the spreader. Thereby allowing the sweep arms to be moved into close juxtaposition with one another for minimizing the space required for storing the spreader when it is not in use.